Louise Chandler Moulton
Louise Chandler Moulton (April 10, 1835 - August 10, 1908) was an American poet, story-writer, and literary critic.Louise Chandler Moulton, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Mar. 24, 2013. Life She was born Louise Chandler, the daughter of Lucius L. Chandler, in Pomfret, Connecticut.Britannica 1911, 18, 935. In 1855, she married a Boston publisher, William U. Moulton (died 1898), under whose auspices her earliest literary work had appeared in The True Flag. Her debut volume, of collected verse and prose, This, That and the Other (1854), was followed by a story, Juno Clifford (1855), and by My Third Book (1859); her literary output was then interrupted until 1873 when she resumed activity with Bed-time Stories, which began a series of volumes that included Firelight Stories (1883) and Stories told at Twilight (1890). Meanwhile she had taken an important place in American literary society, writing regular critiques for the New York Tribune from 1870 to 1876 and a weekly literary letter for the Sunday issue of the Boston Herald from 1886 to 1892. In 1876 she published a volume of notable Poems (renamed Swallow flights in the English edition of 1877) and visited Europe, where she began close and lasting friendships with leading men and women of letters. Thenceforward she spent the summers in London and the rest of the year in Boston, where her salon was one of the principal resorts of literary talent. In 1889 another volume of verse, In the Garden of Dreams, confirmed her reputation as a poet. She also wrote several volumes of prose fiction, including Miss Eyre from Boston and Other Stories, and some descriptions of travel, including Lazy Tours in Spain (1896). She was well known for the extent of her literary influence, the result of a sympathetic personality combined with fine critical taste. She died in Boston on August 10, 1908. Publications Poetry *''This, That, and the Other'' (as "Ellen Louise Chandler"). Boston: Phillips, Samson / New York: J.C. Derby, 1854. *''Evaline, Madelon, and other poems'' (as "Louise Chandler"). London: John Bumpus, 1861 *''Poems. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1878 1877. ** revised and expanded as ''Swallow Flights, and other poems. London: Macmillan Publishers, 1878; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1893 1892. *''In the Garden of Dreams: Lyrics and sonnets. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1890. *At the Wind's Will: Lyrics and sonnets. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *Poems and Sonnets. Boston: Little, Brown, 1909. Novels *Juno Clifford: A tale. New York: D. Appleton, 1855. Short fiction *My Third Book: A collection of tales. New York: Harper, 1859. *Some Women's Hearts. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1874. *Miss Eyre from Boston, and others. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1889. Non-fiction *Random Rambles. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1881. *Ourselves and Our Neighbors: Short chats on social topics. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1887. *Arthur O'Shaughnessy: His life and work, with selections from his poems. London: Elkin Mathews & John Lane, 1894. *Lazy Tours in Spain and Elsewhere. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1896. Juvenile *Bed-Time Stories. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1873; Boston: Little, Brown, 1901. *More Bed-Time Stories. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1875; Little, Brown, 1901. *New Bed-Time Stories. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1880. *Firelight Stories. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1883. *Stories Told at Twilight. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1890. *''In Childhood's Country (children's verse). Boston: Copeland & Day / London: J. Bowden, 1896. *''Against Wind and Tide''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *''Four of Them''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1899. *''Her Baby Brother''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1901. Edited *''The Waverley Garland: A present for all seasons. Boston: Moses A. Dow / New York: Dexter & Bro. / Philadelphia: A. Winch / Baltimore: Burgess, Taylor, 1853. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Louise Chandler Moulton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 8, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References *Lilian Whiting, Louise Chandler Moulton: Poet and friend. Boston: Little, Brown, 1910. * . Wikisource, Web, Sep. 2, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *Louise Chandler Moulton in An American Anthology, 1787-1900: "A Painted Fan," "Hic Jacet," "Laura Sleeping," "Laus Veneris," "Louisa May Alcott," "Love's Resurrection Day," "The Last Good-by," "The Shadow Dance," "Tonight," "We Lay Us Down to Sleep," "Were But My Spirit Loosed Upon the Air" *Ellen Louise Chandler Moulton at AllPoetry (11 poems). *Louise Chandler Moulton (1835-1908) at Sonnet Central ;Books *Works by Louise Chandler Moulton at Internet Archive *Louise Chandler Moulton at Amazon.com ;About *UNCG American Publishers' Trade Bindings: Louise Chandler Moulton *Louise Chandler Moulton at Find a Grave *''Louise Chandler Moulton: Poet and friend'' by Lillian Whiting. Original article is at "Moulton, Louise Chandler" Category:1835 births Category:1908 deaths Category:American short story writers Category:American literary critics Category:American poets Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Connecticut Category:Sonneteers